


Best Of Both

by football83



Category: English premier league - Fandom, Football RPF, Premier League Football
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83
Summary: Zlatan and José have always ended up back together, occasionally a woman gets in the way.





	

“Rest tonight hmm?” Zlatan mewed as he stood across the large kitchen worktop from José sipping some godawful vitamin drink. 

José gave a nonchalant shrug and a trademark scowl, “You need to rest Zlatan, not me” 

Zlatan let out a hollow laugh “Oh of course, foolish of me to think the great José Mourinho needs to rest before a long flight…” 

José raised his eyebrows at that comment, half loving the way he called him great, half resenting the Swede’s sarcasm “Juliet is on her way, you should leave” José said, with a rasp. 

Zlatan moved around to stand in front of the much shorter man now, every muscle in his impressive body taut and rippling, he reached out his right hand to José’s almost back to normal length hair and raked his fingers through it. 

“Why do you bother with her?” Zlatan whispered deeply into José’ ear, his tongue, for a split second touching the smooth skin on his neck, so quickly in fact José wondered if he’d imagined it. 

“Ibra…..don’t” José protested pathetically, trying to dismiss the fact they’d spent well over two hours in José’s bed that afternoon, even if in his mind he could blank it out the strain in his limbs couldn’t. Zlatan was as physical in bed as he was on the pitch. 

“Aren’t I enough for you anymore José?…” Zlatan asked, his eyes flashing down to José’s crotch and getting his answer. 

Juliet was José’s on/off girlfriend and had been for well over a year, she and Zlatan had a mutual respect in front of José but if they were ever alone together nothing was off bounds. Juliet had even thought sleeping with Zlatan would cure this deep seated hatred but it made things worse, Zlatan took great pleasure in seducing her however and she had felt so juvenile and arrogant thinking showing him what José had would put him off and leave the pair of them to it, in reality it didn’t phase Zlatan whatsoever. Yes, she was an attractive girl but only he knew how to really push José’s buttons….

“You have to go…” José growled breathlessly as Zlatan moved out of his personal space and put his hands behind his head. 

“You going to fuck her?” he asked brazenly. 

José bit his lower lip and raised his eyebrows, a cheeky nod gave Zlatan the answer he didn’t want and he turned to leave, like a jealous lover slamming the door on his way out. 

Juliet passed Zlatan on the driveway, the pair exchanged words and she stormed through the door completely seething, José would be lying if he didn’t enjoy the rivalry they had, after all he was always on the receiving end of pure ecstasy. Him and Ibra had a cemented bond, achieved over years together - always returning to one another eventually, whereas Juliet had seduced José when he was out of work, lavishing him with attention during a fairly low point - her youth attracting him and making him feel alive again. 

“Do you really need to have him here all the time?” Juliet nagged the second she saw José “Do the other players even know you do this?” 

José didn’t answer, he had been in a carnal mood all day and he had no intention of arguing or defending his decisions to her tonight. 

Juliet paused, her hands on her hips in that way only women can “JOSÉ” she said loudly.

“Shut your fucking mouth” he spat, eyes narrowing as he approached her. 

Juliet's mouth fell open “Wh-..”

He didn’t allow her to finish, he plunged his tongue into her mouth and gripped both of his hands under her backside as he forced her backwards towards the kitchen’s island, sitting her on top of it and then yanking her behind her knees towards his groin. 

José gasped when he pulled away for air, and to unzip his trousers for the second time that day, he stroked his hand along his cock and imagined it was Zlatan, then he pulled Juliet’s slinky underwear to the side “Don’t fucking talk, I’m in charge…” he informed her, dragging his cock up and down her wetness - a low rumble emanating from his chest “Zlatan does as he’s told and so can you….” 

Juliet cried out when he pushed inside her, fingers clutching onto her hips as he powered into her, she threw her head backwards and flipped her hair to the side - the concentration in her eyes encouraged him further and when she did start to grind against him he slammed his eyes shut and seconds later exploded repeatedly.

He kissed her sloppily as he came down, playfully nipping her shoulder with sharp teeth as she massaged his neck gently, he grinned smugly to himself and wondered if the power of having them both at his beck and call made him the most enviable man in football.


End file.
